doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Cristina Hernández
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |ingreso_doblaje = 1989 |ocupacion = Astróloga Locutora |familiares = María García (hija) Ricardo Tejedo (esposo) Eduardo Tejedo (suegro) |medios = Televisión |pais = México |estado = Activa |demo = Cristina_Hernández.ogg |alias = "Cri-Cri"}} Helga Cristina Hernández Ramírez, mejor conocida como Cristina Hernández, es una actriz y directora de doblaje, conductora y locutora mexicana. Llegó a este medio gracias a que era vecina de Moisés Iván Mora; su carrera como actriz de doblaje comenzó en series de televisión en 1989. Al tercer dia de empezar a trabajar ya estaba grabando un comercial de Mattel. Es conocida por haber dado su voz a personajes principales de varias series de anime como Sakura Kinomoto, protagonista de Sakura Card Captors, Lima en Saber Marionette, Shizuka en Doraemon, Rini Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon en Sailor Moon, Marron en Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball GT, Haruko Akagi en Slam Dunk, también ha participado en otras series como Pokémon y Digimon, y trabajado en diversas series infantiles y dibujos animados, entre otras, doblando a Bombón en Las Chicas Superpoderosas y a Alegría en la película de Disney/Pixar Intensa mente. Además de ser actriz de doblaje es astróloga. Está casada con el también actor de doblaje Ricardo Tejedo. Adicionalmente ha colaborado en algunas películas y series de Disney, particularmente doblando a las actrices Lindsay Lohan y Anne Hathaway, así mismo fue la voz del personaje de Padmé Amidala en los episodios La amenaza fantasma, El ataque de los clones y La venganza de los Sith de la segunda trilogía de Star Wars. También dobló a las niñas protagonistas de películas como Matilda y La princesita. 130px-Blossom2.png|Bombón en Las Chicas Superpoderosas, es uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Sakura Kinomoto1.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto en Sakura Card Captors. SMSsSailorChibiMoon1.png|Rini Tsukino/Sailor Chibimoon en Sailor Moon. Black_Lady2.png|Black Lady en Sailor Moon R. Hikari_yagami_kari_kamiya_by_skylights01-d6b1wps.png|Kari Kamiya en Digimon: Digital Monsters. Gatomon.jpg|Gatomon también en Digimon: Digital Monsters. Lima2.png|Lima en Saber Marionette. Hello_kitty1.jpg|Kitty en El paraíso de Hello Kitty. Marron.png|Marron en Dragon Ball Z. Kiki.jpg|Kiki en Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (Doblaje original). Shizuka_chan.png|Shizuka Minamoto en Doraemon. Baby_Lola.gif|Lola Bunny en Los pequeños Looney Tunes. Reggielarocket.jpg|Reggie Rocket en Rocket Power. Mona_le_vampire_big.gif|Mona la vampira. Maxresdefault2.jpg|Anna, Teresa y Helena, Las tres mellizas. Jojo_Tickle.png|Jojo en El circo de Jojo. Julie Makimoto.jpg|Julie Makimoto en Bakugan. OliePolie.png|Olie Polie en Rolie Polie Olie. 231649.jpg|Stacy Stickler en Grafitos. Inside Out Joy.png|Alegría en Intensa mente. Matilda-matilda-4452875-640-480.jpg|Matilda Wormwood en Matilda. Sara_Crewe.png|Sara Crewe en La princesita. Darla.png|Darla en Los pequeños traviesos. Gloria_Richie_Rich.png|Gloria en Ricky Ricón. Merlina_AF1.png|Merlina Addams en las películas de Los locos Addams. Screen-shot-2012-12-22-at-1-02-30-am.png|Kevin McAllister en Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York. juego-de-gemelas-la-escena-que-nunca-has-visto--379x302.jpg|Annie James y Hallie Parker en Juego de gemelas. Padme-Amidala-star-wars-25162023-1015-1280.jpg|Padmé Amidala en Star Wars. Annedisney.jpeg|Mia Thermopolis en las películas de El diario de la princesa. Cheaper_by_the_dozen49.jpg|Nora Baker en las dos películas de Más barato por docena. FF Anna Coleman.png|Anna Coleman en Un viernes de locos. Alex_mack.jpg|Alex Mack en El mundo secreto de Alex Mack. BMW_Morgan_Matthews2.png|Morgan Matthews (2ª voz) en Aprendiendo a vivir. Theocmarissa.jpg|Marissa Cooper en O.C. Vidas ajenas. Character_big_21235.jpg|Melinda Gordon en Almas perdidas. NAOMI_CLARK.jpg|Naomi Clark en 90210. LexiVampire.png|Alexia "Lexi" Branson en Diarios de vampiros. Lana_Lang_Smallville.jpg|Lana Lang (2ª voz) en Smallville. Veronicamars.jpg|Veronica Mars en la serie homónima y película. GossipGirlCharacter.png|Chica Indiscreta en la serie homónima. Catherinepromopic.jpg|Catherine Chandler en La bella y la bestia (2012). Haruko.jpg|Haruko Akagi en Slam Dunk. Hamtarolaura.jpg|Laura Haruna en Hamtaro. Tayuya_Render_2_by_Darka22.png|Tayuya en Naruto. Archivo:Tia.jpg|Tia en Zatch Bell. Oficial_Jenny.png|Oficial Jenny en Pokémon (temps. 8-11). Nelly_dance_in_the_vampire.jpg|Nelly en Bailando con vampiros. BriarEAHcartoonprofile.png|Briar Beauty en Ever After High. Jackie_infobox.png|Jackie Wackerman en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Nikki6teen.png|Nikki Wong en Locos dieciséis. M261.jpg|Mandy Destrucción en Secuaces. MLP-TreeHugger1.png|Tree Hugger en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Anastasia_niña.jpg|Anastasia (niña) de la película homónima. Kate AAO.png|Kate en la franquicia de Alpha y Omega. Darla CDD.png|Darla Dimple en Los gatos no bailan. Cera_land.jpg|Cera en tres películas de La tierra antes del tiempo. Stella-1.png|Stella en Angry Birds: La película. Pennyproud.jpg|Penny Proud en La familia Proud. Kimi_Finster.png|Kimi Finster (algunos episodios) en Aventuras en pañales. Dizzy C.png|Dizzy (algunos episodios) en Bob el constructor. Anne-hathaway-2016.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de la actriz Anne Hathaway. Natalie-Portman-2016.jpg|Natalie Portman otra actriz que ha doblado regularmente. Lindsay Lohan.jpg|También dobló a Lindsay Lohan en varias de sus películas. Reese Witherspoon.jpg|Reese Witherspoon, otra actriz que ha doblado regularmente. ChristinaRicci.jpg|También ha sido la voz recurrente de Christina Ricci. JenniferLoveHewitt211.jpg|También dobló a Jennifer Love Hewitt en algunas ocasiones. Judygreer.jpg|Ha doblado frecuentemente a Judy Greer. Kate-mara-captive-17jun15-07.jpg|Voz recurrente de Kate Mara. MildredWorstWitch.jpg|Mildred Embrollo en La bruja desastrosa (temps. 1-2) y La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra. Chelseaestanraven.jpg|Chelsea Daniels en Es tan Raven. Hart-of-dixie-330x330.jpg|Dra. Zoe Hart en En el corazón del sur. Criminalminds_kate_callahan.jpg|Kate Callahan en Mentes criminales. 120136.281x308.jpg|Lucrezia Donati en Los demonios de Da Vinci. 2016-07-27_(5)_-_copia.png|Joyce Byers en Stranger Things. Regan theresa macneil tese.png|Regan MacNeil en El exorcista (redoblaje). 31189-14804.gif|Ellie Creed en Cementerio de mascotas. 9575-4994.jpg|El Niño / Dick Tracy Jr. en Dick Tracy. Napoleon1995.jpg|Napoleón, el perro de la película homónima de 1995. 2000px-Mattel-brand.svg.png|Locutora actual de juguetes para niñas de Mattel. Patricia_Whitmore.jpeg|Patricia Whitmore en Día de la Independencia. Film_Alaska_Gallery_Thora.jpg|Jessie Barnes en Alaska. Jenny_Szalinzki.png|Jenny Szalinski en Querida, nos hemos encogido. 19478-24868.jpg|Bianca Stratford en 10 cosas que odio de ti. Amélie Poulain.jpg|Amélie Poulain en Amélie. 14577-26619.gif|Ellie Myers en La marca de la bestia. P&P_Elizabeth_Bennett.png|Elizabeth Bennet en Orgullo y prejuicio. Kasumi_Devon_Aoki.jpg|Kasumi (Devon Aoki) en Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto. Trixie.ChristinaRicci.jpg|Trixie en Meteoro, la película. WhiteAIW10.png|La Reina Blanca en Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) y Alicia a través del espejo (2016). Ninasayers.jpg|Nina Sayers en El cisne negro (2010). TheodoraWWOW.png|Theodora, bruja mala del Oeste en Oz, el poderoso. JaneUCMThor.jpg|Jane Foster en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Selina_anne.jpg|Selina Kyle / Gatúbela en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende. 542c270774ed87dd423a3073_anne=hathaway-interstellar.jpg|Amelia Brand en Interestelar. Spectre_Swann.jpg|Madeleine Swann en 007: Spectre. thumb|Por Eduardo454. thumb|224px|right|Entrevista a Cristina Hernández. thumb|224px|right|[[Eduardo Garza entrevistando a Cristina Hernández.]] Filmografía Películas Anne Hathaway *Alicia a través del espejo (2016) - Mirana, la Reina Blanca *Pasante de moda (2015) - Jules Ostin *Interestelar (2014) - Amelia Brand *Los miserables (2012) - Fantine *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) - Selina Kyle / Gatúbela *Un día (2011) - Emma Morley *Día de los enamorados (2010) - Liz Undertip *Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) - Mirana, la Reina Blanca *Guerra de novias (2009) - Emma Allen *Bruce & Lloyd: Fuera de control (2008) - Agente 99 *El súper agente 86 (2008) - Agente 99 *Becoming Jane (2007) - Jane Austen *Secreto en la montaña (2005) - Beth Easton *El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) - Mia Thermopolis *El diario de la princesa (2001) - Mia Thermopolis Christina Ricci *Los Pitufos 2 (2013) - Vexy (trailer) *Después de la vida (2009) - Anna Taylor *Meteoro, la película (2008) - Trixie *Penelope (2006) - Penelope Wilhern *De vuelta al infierno (2006) - Sarah Schivino *El lamento de la serpiente negra (2006) - Rae *La marca de la bestia (2005) - Ellie *Muero por ti (2003) - Amanda Chase *Monster: Asesina en serie (2003) - Selby *Pumpkin (2002) - Carolyn McDuffy *La hija de la luz (2000) - Cheri Post *El secreto de la montaña (1995) - Beth Easton *Los locos Addams II (1993) - Merlina Addams *Los locos Addams (1991) - Merlina Addams Reese Witherspoon *Dos locas en fuga (2015) - Oficial Rose Cooper *Una buena mentira (2014) - Carrie *Condenados (2013) - Pam Hobbs *¡Esto es guerra! (2012) - Lauren Scott *Agua para elefantes (2011) - Marlena Rosenbluth *Four Christmases (2008) - Kate *El sospechoso (2007) - Isabella El-Ibrahimi *Vanidad (2004) - Becky Sharp *La importancia de llamarse Ernesto (2002) - Cecily *No me olvides (2002) - Melanie Smooter/Carmichael *Amores a colores (1998) - Jennifer Wagner *El hombre de la luna (1991) - Dani Trant Natalie Portman *Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) - Jane Foster *Thor (2011) - Jane Foster *El cisne negro (2010) - Nina Sayers *La otra Bolena (2008) - Ana Bolena *V de venganza (2005) - Evey *Star Wars episodio III: la venganza de los Sith (2005) - Padmé Amidala *Tiempo de volver (2004) - Samantha *Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) - Padmé Amidala *Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) - Padmé Amidala *Chicas hermosas (1996) - Marty *Fuego contra fuego (1995) - Lauren Gustafson Lindsay Lohan *Tentaciones oscuras (2013) - Tara *Sé quién me mató (2007) - Aubrey Fleming / Dakota *Las reglas de Georgia (2007) - Rachel Wilcox *El descanso (2006) - Ella misma *Los amigos de las praderas (2006) - Lola Johnson *Bobby (2006) - Diane Howser (2006) *Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) - Maggie Peyton *Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) - Mary Elizabeth "Lola" Stepp *Un viernes de locos (2003) - Anna Coleman *Los detectives (2002) - Lexy Gold *Juego de gemelas (1998) - Hallie Parker y Annie James Judy Greer *Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico (2015) - Karen Mitchell *Men, Women & Children (2014) - Donna Clint *Carrie (2013) - Srta. Desjardin *Los descendientes (2011) - Julie Speer *Marmaduke (2010) - Debbie Winslow *Love Happens (2009) - Marty Kate Mara *Trascender (2014) - Bree (versión Warner) *10 años (2011) - Elise *Somos Marshall (2006) - Annie Cantrell *Zoom y los superhéroes (2006) - Summer Jones / Wonder *Leyendas urbanas: El fantasma del espejo (2005) - Samantha Owens *Juegos del destino (1999) - Jessica Jennifer Love Hewitt *Garfield 2 (2006) - Dra. Liz Wilson *The truth about love (2005) - Alice Holbrook *Garfield: La película (2004) - Dra. Liz Wilson *Shortcut to Happiness (2004) - Satanás *El esmoquin (2002) - Del Blaine *Las estafadoras (2001) - Paige Conners Kristen Bell *El club de las madres rebeldes (2016) - Kiki (trailer) *La jefa (2016) - Claire *Veronica Mars (2014) - Veronica Mars *¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) - Sarah Marshall Winona Ryder *El dilema (2011) - Geneva *Las vidas privadas de Pippa Lee (2009) - Sandra Dulles *Muchachos (1996) - Patty Vare *En busca de Ricardo III (1996) - Lady Anne Scarlett Johansson *A él no le gustas tanto (2009) - Ana Taylor (versión Warner) *El gran truco (2006) - Olivia Wenscombe (versión Warner / TV / Netflix) *El ataque de las arañas (2002) - Ashley Parker *Mi pobre angelito 3 (1997) - Molly Pruitt Kirsten Dunst *Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2004) - Mary Svevo (versión TV / Netflix) *Muérete bonita (1999) - Amber Atkins *Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) - Claudia (dos diálogos) Carla Gallo *Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) - Paula *Buenos vecinos (2014) - Paula Radha Mitchell *Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) - Leah Banning (doblaje mexicano) *El milagro de Henry Poole (2008) - Dawn Lily Collins *Abduction (2011) - Karen Martin *Priest: El vengador (2011) - Lucy Pace Hilary Duff *La vida según Greta (2009) - Greta *Agente Cody Banks (2003) - Natalie Connors (2ª versión) Katharine Isabelle *La nueva cenicienta 2 (2008) - Bree *Insomnia (2002) - Tanya Francke Amber Tamblyn *Amigas inseparables 2 (2008) - Tibby Rollins *El Aro (2002) - Katie Embry Kristen Stewart *Camino salvaje (2007) - Tracy Trato *Los mensajeros (2007) - Jessica Solomon (1ª versión) Devon Aoki *Asesino solitario (2007) - Kira Yanagawa *Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto (2006) - Kasumi Piper Perabo *Más barato por docena 2 (2005) - Nora Baker *Más barato por docena (2003) - Nora Baker Keira Knightley *Orgullo y prejuicio (2005) - Elizabeth Bennet *Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) - Sabé Rachael Leigh Cook *Ella es así (1999) - Laney Boggs *Las aventuras de Tom y Huck (1995) - Becky Tatcher Thora Birch *Alaska (1996) - Jessie Barnes *Peligro inminente (1994) - Sally Ryan Mae Whitman *Día de la Independencia (1996) - Patricia Whitmore *Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer (1994) - Casey Green Linda Blair *El exorcista II: El hereje (1977) - Regan MacNeil *El exorcista (1973) - Regan MacNeil (2ª versión) Otros *Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) - Tracey (Olivia Munn) (trailer 2) *Inferno (2016) - Dra. Sienna Brooks (Felicity Jones) *Mi amigo el dragón (2016) - Madre de Pete (Esmée Myers) *Pacto criminal (2015) - Lindsey Cyr (Dakota Johnson) *007: Spectre (2015) - Madeleine Swann (Léa Seydoux) *Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua (2015) - Paletas unidas *Miss Meadows (2014) - Miss Meadows (Katie Holmes) *Camino hacia el terror 6 (2014) - Sally (Sadie Katz) *Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) - Rachel (Kelly Stables) *Una segunda oportunidad (2013) - Ellen (Tracey Fairaway) *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial (2013) - Kei (Miyuki Sawashiro) *Mamá (2013) - Insertos *Oz, el poderoso (2013) - Bruja mala del oeste (Mila Kunis) *G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Jinx (Elodie Yung) *Los pequeños detalles (2011) - Nealy Lang (Elizabeth Banks) *Súper Volcán (2011) - Claire (MyAnna Buring) *Shame (2011) - Sissy Sullivan (Carey Mulligan) *Flor de Nieve y el abanico secreto (2011) - Nina Wei / Lily (Li Bingbing) *El guardián del zoológico (2011) - Stephanie (Leslie Bibb) (trailer) *¡Rendirse, jamás! (2011) - Amelia Davis (Mena Suvari) *Olas salvajes 2 (2011) - Pushy (Elizabeth Mathis) *Pase libre (2011) - Maggie (Jenna Fischer) *Los románticos (2010) - Lila Hayes (Anna Paquin) *Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos (2010) - Princesa Selenia (Selena Gomez) *La mansión Wolfberg (2010) - Paulina (Brooke D'Orsay) *Muerte en la montaña (2010) - Parker O'Neil (Emma Bell) *El mensajero (2009) - Olivia Peterson (Samantha Morton) *Megafault (2009) - Dra. Amy Lane (Brittany Murphy) *Paper Man (2009) - Abby (Emma Stone) *Mi papá y nuestro mundo fantástico (2009) - Tricia Danielson (Nicole Ari Parker) *Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong (2009) - Katy (Julianna Guill) *Obsesión del pasado (2009) - Shelby Mercer (Mischa Barton) *Maja, una princesa auténtica (2009) - Maja (Zandra Andersson) *Te amo, brother (2009) - Zooey Rice (Rashida Jones) *Diva adolescente (2008) - Josie (Linzey Cocker) *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) (Warner) - Dorothy Baker (Faune A. Chambers) *El juego del miedo V (2008) - Ashley (Laura Gordon) *Nick y Nora: Una noche de música y amor (2008) - Tris (Alexis Dziena) *Jumper (2008) - Millie Harris (Rachel Bilson) * Juegos de guerra: The Dead Code (2008) - Ana D'Mateo (Amanda Walsh) *La casa de las conejitas (2008) - Joanne (Rumer Willis) *Junior Olsen y la mina de plata (2007) - Ingrid (Tora Hagen Frogner) *El gran Houdini (2007) - Benji McGarvie, Narración (ambos Saoirse Ronan) (doblaje mexicano) *A través del universo (2007) - Prudence (T.V. Carpio) *Hannibal, el origen del mal (2007) - Lady Murasaki (Li Gong) *La hora del terror (2007) - Priscilla Wright (Brittany Curran) *Suburban Girl: Historias de Manhattan (2007) - Brett Eisenberg (Sarah Michelle Gellar) *Defensa diplomática (2006) - Asistente del Embajador *Aquamarine (2006) - Hailey Rogers (Joanna 'JoJo' Levesque) *El arte de la seducción (2006) - Audrey (Sophia Myles) *El culto siniestro (2006) - Hermana Rose (Molly Parker) (doblaje de TV) *Poseidón (2006) - Jennifer Ramsey (Emmy Rossum) *Flicka (2006) - Katy McLaughlin (Alison Lohman) *Arthur y los minimoys (2006) - Princesa Zelenia (Madonna) *Hostal (2006) - Kana (Jennifer Lim) *La casa del lago (2006) - Mona (Lynn Collins) *La iniciación de Sarah (2006) - Sarah Goodwin (Mika Boorem) *Legaturi Bolnavicioase: Enfermos de amor (2006) - Kiki (Maria Popistasu) *Los come gusanos (2006) - Woody Forrester (Ty Panitz) *María Antonieta: La reina adolescente (2006) - Duquesa de Polignac (Rose Byrne) *Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio (2006) - Neela (Nathalie Kelley) *Regreso a Halloweentown (2006) Marnie Piper (Sara Paxton) *Desayuno en Plutón (2005) - Caroline Braden (Charlene McKenna) *American Pie: Campamento de bandas (2005) - Claire (Claire Titel), Voces adicionales *American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo (2006) - Tracy Sterling (Jessy Schram) *Capote (2005) - Laura Kinney (Allie Mickelson) *Kinky Boots (2005) - Nicola (Jemima Rooper) *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Dorothy (Ashanti) *El juego del miedo II (2005) - Addison Corday (Emmanuelle Vaugier) (versión DVD) *No es otra tonta película de comida (2005) - Natasha (Vanessa Lengies) *La ciudad del pecado (2005) - Becky (Alexis Bledel) *Voluntad de hielo (2005) - Shelby Singer (Sabrina Speer) *Euroviaje censurado (2004) - Jenny (Michelle Trachtenberg) *Million Dollar Baby (2004) - Maggie Fitzgerald (Hilary Swank) *Preparatoria Halloween (2004) - Marnie Piper (Kimberly J. Brown) *Una Navidad de locos (2004) - Blair Krank (Julie Gonzalo) *Distrito 13 (2004) - Lola (Dany Verissimo) *Wuthering Heights (2003) - Cate (Erika Christensen) *Identidad (2003) - Ginny (Clea DuVall) *Acuérdate de mí (2003) - Ilaria (Giulia Michelini) *Enamórate (2003) - Ashley Renee Martin (Mary Garrison) *Este cuerpo no es mío (2002) - Lulu (Alexandra Holden) *Austin Powers en Goldmember (2002) - Britney Spears (Britney Spears) *Mis sombras y yo: La vida de Judy Garland (2002) - Judy Garland joven (Tammy Blanchard) *Curvas peligrosas (2002) - Leah (Melissa Sagemiller) *Las locuras de Igby(2002) - Sookie (Claire Danes) *Nancy Drew (2002) - George (Lauren Birkell) *S1m0ne (2002) - Lainey Christian (Evan Rachel Wood) *Carrie (2002) - Carrie White (niña) (Jodelle Ferland) *Resident Evil (2002) - Reina Roja (Michaela Dicker) *Un amor para recordar (2002) - Jamie Sullivan (Mandy Moore) *Amélie (2001) - Amélie Poulain (Audrey Tautou) *Atila (2001) - Honoria (Kristy Mitchel) *Yo era una rata (2001) - Lady Aurelia Ashington (Katie Blake) *Bailar hasta morir (2001) - Alyssa Lennox *Bebés traviesos (2001) - Tina Grant (voz) (Jenelle Meyrink) *Cocinando la vida (2001) - Maribel Naranjo (Tamara Mello) *Día de entrenamiento (2001) - Letty (Samantha Esteban) *Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) - Shirley Temple (adolescente) *Aquí en la Tierra (2000) - Samantha Cavanaugh (Leelee Sobieski) *Hermanastra del planeta raro (2000) - Ariel (Tamara Hope) *Pánico (2000) - Sarah Cassidy (Neve Campbell) *Qué raro (2000) - Jennifer (Britt Irvin) *Hermosa (2000) - Ruby (Joey Lauren Adams) *10 cosas que odio de ti (1999) - Bianca Stratford (Larisa Oleynik) *Cambio de papeles (1999) - Annette Anderson (Shadia Simmons) *La casa en la montaña embrujada (1999) - Melissa Margaret Marr (Bridgette Wilson) *La morada inteligente (1999) - Angie Cooper (Katie Volding) *Lección mortal (1999) - Jo Lynn Jordan (Marisa Coughlan) *Pequeños genios (1999) - Lexi (Brianna/Brittany McConnell) *Sally Marshall no es una alienígena (1999) - Rhonnie Bronston (Thea Gumbert) *Soldado universal 2 (1999) - Hillary (Karis Paige Bryant) *Sueños de un asesino (1999) - Rebecca Cooper (Katie Sagona) *Inocencia interrumpida (1999) - Bonnie Gilcrest (KaDee Strickland) y Dorothy Gale (Judy Garland) (archivo) *Zenon, la chica del Siglo XXI (1999) - Margie (Lauren Maltby) *Tres es multitud (1998) - Margaret Yang (Sara Tanaka) *Asesinos sustitutos (1998) - Stevie (Andrew J. Marton) *Perturbados (1998) - Betty Caldicott (Julie Patzwald) (doblaje original) *Una pareja explosiva (1998) - Soo Yung (Julia Hsu) *Cambio de sentimientos (1998) - Sarah Marshall (Shawna Waldron) *Tienes un e-mail (1998) - Anabelle Fox (Hallee Hirsh) *Amorosamente tuya (1998) - Debbie Strand (Rose McGowan) *Bailando en la luna (1997) - Maddy Morrison (Natalie Vansier) (redoblaje) *Blanca Nieves en el bosque negro (1997) - Lilly Hoffman (Monica Keena) *Boogie Nights: Juegos de placer (1997) - Sheryl Lynn (Laurel Holloman) *Querida, nos hemos encogido (1997) - Jenny Szalinski (Allison Mack) *Arresto a domicilio (1996) - Stacy Beindorf (Amy Sakasitz) *El mejor de los deseos (1996) - Hayley Wheaton (Danielle Harris) *Un pícaro Robin Hood (1996) - Chelsea Stuart (Krystee Clark) *Ed (1996) - Liz (Doren Fein) *Matilda (1996) - Matilda Wormwood (Mara Wilson) *Bad Boys (1995) - Julie Mott (Téa Leoni) (redoblaje) *Napoleón (1995) - Napoleón (Jamie Croft) *Apolo 13 (1995) - Susan Lovell (Emily Ann Lloyd) *La princesita (1995) - Sara Crewe (Liesel Matthews) *La última cena (1995) - Heather (Bryn Erin) *Muerte súbita (1995) - Emily McCord (Whittni Wright) *Mundo acuático (1995) - Enola (Tina Majorino) *Un viernes de miedo (1995) - Anabelle Andrews (Gaby Hoffmann) *Mi querido presidente (1995) - Lucy Shepherd (Shawna Waldron) *Belleza Negra (1994) - Molly (Gemma Paternoster) y Dolly (Keeley Flanders) *Entre dos amores (1994) - Meaghan Eastman (Jennifer Morrison) *La guerra (1994) - Lidia Simmons (Lexi Randall) *Ricky Ricón (1994) - Gloria (Stephi Lineburg) *Los pequeños traviesos (1994) - Darla (Brittany Ashton Holmes) *Por amor a Nancy (1994) - Nancy Walsh (Tracey Gold) *Corazón indomable (1993) - Caroline (Marisa Tomei) *¿Quién ama a Gilbert Grape? (1993) - Ellen Grape (Mary Kate Schellhardt) *Jugada inocente (1993) - Josh Waitzkin (Max Pomeranc) *Querida, agrandé al niño (1992) - Adam Szalinski (Daniel Shalikar) *Supercop (1992) - Jessica Yang (Michelle Yeoh) *Boomerang (1992) - Khanya (Khanya Mkhize) *Perfume de mujer (1992) - Francine Rossi (Alyson Feldman y Erika Feldman) *Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) - Kevin McAllister (Macaulay Culkin) *Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) - Voces adicionales *Doctor Hollywood (1991) - Emma (Amanda Junette Donatelli) *Dick Tracy (1990) - El Niño (The Kid) / Dick Tracy Jr. (Charlie Korsmo) *Cementerio de mascotas (1989) - Ellie Creed (Blaze Berdahl) *La cigüeña no espera (1988) - Mary (Jaclyn Bernstein) *Viernes 13 parte 6: Jason vive (1986) - Nancy (Courtney Vickery) *El nacimiento de los Beatles (1979) - Chica caminando No. 2 *Taxi Driver (1976) - Iris Steensma (Jodie Foster) (redoblaje) *Barry Lyndon (1975) - Nora Brady (Gay Hamilton) *Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate (1971) - Violeta Beauregard (Denise Nickerson) (doblaje de Sonomex) Series de TV Kristen Bell *House of Lies - Jeannie Van Der Hooven (2012-presente) *Gossip girl: Retrospectiva - Chica Indiscreta (2013) *Chica indiscreta - Chica Indiscreta / Ella misma (2007-2012) *Veronica Mars - Veronica Mars (2004-2007) Lindsay Lohan *Lindsay - Ella misma *2 chicas quebradas - Claire Guinness *Glee: buscando la fama - Ella misma *Ugly Betty - Kimmie Keegan Jennifer Love Hewitt *Mentes criminales - Kate Callahan (2014-2015) *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Vicky (2010) (Temporada 12) *Almas Perdidas- Melinda Gordon (Temporadas 3-5) (2007-2010) AnnaLynne McCord *90210 - Naomi Clark (2008-2013) *Cortes y puntadas - Eden Lord (2007-2009) Anneliese van der Pol *Es tan Raven - Chelsea Daniels *Disney Channel Games - Ella misma Georgina Sherrington *La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra - Mildred Embrollo (2001-2002) *La bruja desastrosa - Mildred Embrollo (1998-2000) (Temporadas 1-2 y especial) Kristin Kreuk *La bella y la bestia - Catherine Chandler (2012-presente) *Smallville - Lana Lang (Temporadas 7-8) (2007-2009) Mischa Barton *O.C. Vidas ajenas- Marissa Cooper (2003-2006) *Celebrity Deathmatch - Ella misma Madeleine Martin *Mentes criminales - Lara Heathridge *Californication - Rebecca "Becca" Moody Otros *Mamá - Michelle (Judy Greer) (2016) *Los demonios de Da Vinci - Lucrezia Doneti (2013-presente) *En el corazón del sur - Dra. Zoe Hart (Rachel Bilson) (2011-2015) *Sueños de Hollywood - Raquel Westbrook (Jewel Staite) *Crossing Lines - Ellie Delfont-Bogard (Naomi Battrick) (2ª voz) *Level Up - Alexis (Jessica Matten) *La siguiente supermodelo americana - Nicole *Diarios de vampiros - Lexi (Arielle Kebbel) *Mad Men - Margaret "Peggy" Olson (Elisabeth Moss) (Doblaje mexicano) *Aprendiendo a vivir - Morgan Matthews (1ª voz) (Lindsay Ridgway) (Temporadas 1-2,hasta ep. 23) (1993-2000) *Jericho - Heather Lisinski (Sprague Grayden) *Hechiceras - Jenny Gordon (1999) *El séptimo cielo - Lucy Camden (1996-2006) *Los Soprano - Medow Soprano (1999-2007) *Emily de Luna Nueva - Emily Byrd Starr (Martha MacIsaac) (1ª voz) (1998-2000) *That 70's Show - Jackie Burkhart (1998-2006) *El mundo secreto de Alex Mack - Alex Mack (Larisa Oleynik) *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (1994) **Stacy Cooper (Lea-Helen Ewir) ("El Relato del apartamento 214") (Temp. 3, ep. 28) **Amiga #2 de Kelly ("El Relato del Bosque del Vigía") (Temp. 3, ep. 29) *Malibu Shores - Nina Gerard (1996) *CSI: Nueva York - Voces adicionales *ICarly - Missy Robinson, voces adicionales *Popular - Brooke McQueen (Leslie Bibb) (1999-2001) *Nuestra generación - Meg Pryor (Brittany Snow) (2002-2005) *Drake & Josh - Voces adicionales *Escalofríos - Cara Renfield (Meredith Henderson) (Temp. 2, ep. 36) *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo - Connie (2ª voz) (Jennifer Tisdale) (2009) *Grey's Anatomy - Paramédico Hannah (Christina Ricci) (ep. "Es el Fin del Mundo Parte I" y "Es el Fin del Mundo (tal como lo conocemos) Parte II") *La bruja desastrosa - Mildred Embrollo (1998-2000) (Temporadas 1-2) *La tribu Brady - Marcia Brady (Maureen McCormick) (Temporadas 4-5) *Tierras altas - Juliette Weybourne (2000) *Miénteme (Lie to me) - Voces adicionales *La teoría del Big Bang - Christy Vanderbel (Brooke D'Orsay) (2007), Agente Especial Angela Paige (Eliza Dushku) (2010) *Roseanne - Becky Conner (Lecy Goranson/Sarah Chalke) *El rey de Queens - Julie Patterson (Julie Benz) (Temp. 1, ep. 20) (1999) *Las chicas Gilmore - Tana Schrick (Olivia Hack) (2003-2004) *Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón - Case/Siren *Freaks and Geeks - Cindy Sanders (Natasha Melnick) (1999-2000) *Crapston Villas - Sam (1995-1997) *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Rebecca Ellison (Mattie Hawkinson) (2010) *Esposas desesperadas - Kayla Scavo (Rachel G. Fox) (Temporadas 3 y 4) *Cortes y puntadas - Fluffer (Marnette Patterson) (Temp. 1 ep. 4) *Mentes criminales - Trish Davenport / Cheryl Davenport (Elisabeth Harnois), Molly Grandin (Rachel Miner) y voces adicionales *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Reportera (Kacey Montoya) (versión Disney / Marvel) Anime Megumi Hayashibara *El paraíso de Hello Kitty - Kitty *Tico y sus amigos - Nanami (Naomi) Simpson *Saber Marionette R - Lima *Saber Marionette J - Lima *Saber Marionette J Again - Lima *Saber Marionette J to X - Lima Kae Araki *Sailor Moon R - Rini Tsukino (eps. 66-88) / Black Lady *Sailor Moon S - Rini Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon *Sailor Moon SuperS - Rini Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars - Rini Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon *Digimon: Digital Monsters - Kari Kamiya Tomiko Suzuki *Dragon Ball - Tammen, Churi *Dragon Ball Z - Marron *Dragon Ball GT - Marron Yūko Miyamura *Cazadores de duendes - Ritsuko Inoue *Cazadores de duendes 2 - Ritsuko Inoue Yumi Kakazu *Doraemon (2005) - Shizuka Minamoto *Mars, el exterminador - Muse Otros *Sakura Card Captors - Sakura Kinomoto *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Bombón *Blue Submarine No. 6 - Miutio *Slam Dunk - Haruko Akagi *Kimba, el león blanco - Kimba *Bailando con vampiros - Neri *La espada sagrada - Lisa Oakwood *Digimon: Digital Monsters - Salamon / Gatomon / Angewomon *Dragon Ball - Upa (2ª voz) / Tsuno / voces adicionales *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters - Marron *Doraemon - Shizuka Minamoto *Guerreros Samurai - Juli *Sailor Moon - Personajes varios *Sailor Moon R - Personajes varios (hasta ep. 64) *Hamtaro - Laura Haruna *Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? - Insertos *Naruto - Tayuya / Hokuto *Bakugan - Julie Makimoto *Crayon Shin-chan - Señorita Poppi *Los Caballeros de Kodai - Kukuri *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Leon von Schroeder *Zatch Bell - Tia *Pokémon - Tammy (temporada 5) / Oficial Jenny (temporada 8-11) / Mariah / Luna / Soledad (temporada 9) / Candice (temporada 12, 1ª voz) / Úrsula (temporada 13) / Erina (temporada 15, un loop) / voces adicionales *Bleach - Ryo Kunieda, Muñeco de B *Beast Fighter - Maria Tengai *F.c.u.a - Sunny *Agent Aika - Rie Petoriyacowa *Elfen Lied - Mariko Series animadas Kath Soucie *101 dálmatas: la serie - Cadpig (2ª voz, dos eps.) *Pepper Ann - Cissy Rooney *La pandilla del fin de semana - Tish Katsufrakis Cathy Cavadini *Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Bombón Otros *Las tres mellizas - Anna / Teresa / Helena *Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug - Lila Rossi/Volpina *Locos dieciséis - Nikki Wong y Narración (doblaje mexicano) *Madeline - Nona *Las aventuras de Pippi Longstocking - Annika Settergren *Hulk: El hombre increíble - Taylor *Recreo - Gretchen (temporadas más recientes) *Aventuras en pañales - Kimi Finster (algunos eps.) *La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Lila *Creepie - Chris-Alicia Hollyruler *Rocket Power - Reggie Rocket *La pequeña Lulú - Anita (serie animada del 2000, doblaje para Cartoon Network) *Mona la vampira - Mona Parker (1ª voz, 1ª y 2ª temporada) *Los pequeños Looney Tunes - Lola Bunny *Sabrina, la brujita - Sabrina Spellman *Rolie Polie Olie - Olie *El autobús mágico - Wanda *Tres amigos y Jerry - Trillizas (un ep.) *Lilo & Stitch: la serie - Gretchen y Penny Proud *Star Wars: Guerras Clonicas - Padmé Amidala *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Padmé Amidala / voces adicionales *Ever After High - Briar Beauty *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Jackie *Pepper Ann - Amber (un ep.) *Ben 10 - Estudiante de Bancroft *Bananas en pijama - Lula *El circo de Jojo - Jojo *La familia Proud - Penny Proud *Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Lady Catherine *Las locuras de Andy - Jen Larkin (temps. 2-3) *Súper Sergio - Sarai (1ª voz) *Carl al Cuadrado - Chloe *Los hijos de la Pantera Rosa - Chatta *Franklin - Caracol *Guerreros míticos - Perséfone *Grafitos (Stickin' Around) - Stacy Stickler *Kappa Mikey - Voces adicionales *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse - Nikki *Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry - Voces adicionales *Los Simpson - Allison Taylor (Winona Ryder) (ep. 204) *¡Oye Arnold! - Timberly Johanssen (2ª voz) *Mi Osito - Emily *Bob el constructor - Dizzy (algunos eps.) *Spider-Man - María Taína Elizando *El Pequeño Rey Macius - Rey Macius *Kerwhizz - Ninki *Hora de aventura - Gente desnuda (ep. 30) *Un show más - Mujer furiosa *MAD - Voces diversas (temp. 4) *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Tree Hugger *Johnny Bravo - Hija del presidente de Estados Unidos *Los Niños de Oz - Dot *Gasparín (1996) - Poil *Los Ewoks - Princesa Kneesaa Películas animadas Kate Higgins *Ever After High: El día del legado: El cuento de dos cuentos - Briar Beauty *Alpha y Omega: La cueva misteriosa - Kate *Alpha y Omega: Equipo de campeones - Kate *Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros - Briar Beauty *Alpha y Omega: El osito desaparecido - Kate *Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación - Briar Beauty *Ever After High: Primavera desencantada - Briar Beauty *Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas - Briar Beauty *Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Briar Beauty *Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno - Briar Beauty Candace Hutson *La tierra antes del tiempo IV: En busca de la tierra de las brumas - Cera *La tierra antes del tiempo III: El tiempo de la gran entrega - Cera *La tierra antes del tiempo II: La gran aventura - Cera *Un cuento de Navidad (1996)- Alex Cathy Cavadini *Las chicas superpoderosas: Baile siniestro - Bombón *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Reinan - Bombón *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: Noche buena, niña mala - Bombón *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: la película - Bombón Otros *Angry Birds: La película - Stella *Hotel Transylvania 2 - Mujer en carro *Intensa mente - Alegría *Rio - Perla (trailer) *Barbie y las tres mosqueteras - Viveca *Barbie en una aventura de sirenas - Fallon *Barbie: Moda mágica en París - Grace *Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 - Fallon *Los ositos cariñositos en el país de las maravillas - Alicia *Anastasia - Anastasia (joven) *Jack y Jill en Villajuguete - Jill *Los gatos no bailan - Darla Dimple *Ferngully 2: El rescate mágico - Budgie *Leyendas del viento del norte - Ana *Tom y Jerry: El cascanueces - Tuffy *El príncipe de Egipto - Hermana de Séfora *Atlantis: El regreso de Milo - Audrey *La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Anette *Open Season 3 - Giselita *La película de la familia Proud - Penny Proud *Recreo - Gretchen *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Padmé Admidala *Un cuento de Navidad - Alex *El día que el sol se movió: La verdadera historia de Fátima - Jacinta *La víspera de Navidad - Squeek *Frosty regresa - Holly *Rudolph, el pequeño reno - Dolly y Pistolita *Frosty, el muñeco de nieve - Niño #4 *Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? - Quinn Morgendorffer (2 diálogos) *Santa Claus llega a la ciudad - Niña Películas de anime Hiroko Ushida *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Marron *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Marron Otros *Kiki: Entregas a domicilio - Kiki (Doblaje original) *Super Fortaleza Espacial: Macross - Lynn Minmay *Sakura Card Captors: La carta sellada - Sakura Kinomoto *Martian Successor Nadesico: el príncipe de la oscuridad - Yukina Shiratori *Naruto la película: ¡Batalla ninja en la tierra de la nieve! - Koyuki Kazahana/Princesa Fuun *Heroes Pokemon: Latios y Latias - Oakley *Pokemon: Lucario y el misterio de Mew - Lady Eileen *Doraemon: Nobita y el dinosaurio - Shizuka Minamoto *Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos - Shizuka Minamoto *Dragon Ball: La leyenda del dragón Shenlong - Pansy *Dragon Ball: Una aventura mística - Upa *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial - Kei Telenovelas y Series brasileñas Mariana Ximenes *La Favorita (2008) - Lara Pereira Fontini (Trailer) *Paraíso tropical (2007) - Sônia Silva Weissman *Cobras y lagartos (2006) - Isabel Maria Gonçalves Quisquilloso "Bel" *América (2005) - Raíssa *Chocolate con pimienta (2003-2004) - Ana Francisca Mariano Da Silva "Aninha" *La casa de las siete mujeres (2003) - Rosário Giovanna Antonelli *Reglas del juego (2015-2016) - Atenea Torres Molinos/Francineide María del Socorro *La Sombra de Helena (2014) - Clara Fernandes *La Guerrera (2012-2013) - Heloísa Sampaio Alencar "Helô" *Las Brasileñas (2012) - Gigi Regiane Alves *Páginas de la vida (2006-2007) - Alice Miranda Silveira *La mestiza (2004) - Elizabeth "Belinha" Pereira Junqueira Caldas *Mujeres apasionadas (2003) - Dóris de Souza Duarte *Lazos de familia (2000-2001) - Clara Nascimento Ferrari Débora Falabella *Dos caras (2007-2008) - Júlia de Queiroz Barreto Caó dos Santos *Niña moza (2006) - Maria das Graças Ferreira "Sinhá Moça" Nathalia Dill *Avenida Brasil (2012) - Débora Magalhães Queirós *Escrito en las estrellas (2010) - Viviane Ferreira (Vitória Nogueira / Valentina Afonsina Navarro Aguillar) Tainá Müller *Encantadoras (2012) - Liara Mariz *Insensato corazón (2011) - Paula Cortez Tania Khalill *Fina estampa (2011-2012) - Letícia Fernandes Prado *India, una historia de amor (2009) - Maria Eduarda de Moraes Garrido "Duda" Otros *Rastros de Mentiras (2013-2014) - María Maya como Alejandra Reyes *Vidas opuestas (2006-2007) - Maytê Piragibe como Joana de Souza *Belíssima (2005-2006) - Marcela Valente como Cris Moura *Terra Esperanza (2002-2003) - Priscila Fantin como Maria *El clon (2001-2002) - Carla Díaz como Khadija Dramas coreanos *Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Shi Kyung Jin (Lee Yoon Ji) *Big - Gil Da-ran (Lee Min Jung) *Eres guapísimo - Go Mi Nyu, Go Mi Nam (Park Shin Hye), Insertos Telenovelas turcas *Misericordia - Narin Yılmaz (Özgü Namal) Videojuegos [[Grey DeLisle|'Grey DeLisle']] * Injustice: Gods Among Us - Gatúbela, Anillo de Green Lantern * Batman: Arkham Knight - Gatúbela Otros *Fable II - Rose *El autobús mágico: Explora el sistema solar (1994) - Wanda *Dance Central - Emilia y Aubrey *Need for Speed: The Run - Sam Harper *Kinect Sports: Season Two - Locutor de Esqui *Dance Central 2 - Emilia, Aubrey, Jaryn *Dance Central 3 - Emilia *Dead Rising 3 - Annie/Katey Greene *League of Legends - Ashe, Quinn, Lulu, Voces adicionales *Smite - Scylla *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham - Gatúbela *Disney Infinity - Alegría, Padme Amidala *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Tayuya *LEGO Avengers - Jane Foster Documentales * Ama a Marilyn (2012) - Lindsay Lohan Cortometrajes *Serena (2012) - Serena (Jennifer Garner) Dirección de doblaje Películas *Al otro lado de las vías *Flor de Nieve y el abanico secreto *Invasión a la privacidad *La bella y la bestia *La pandilla de Olsen Junior rockea *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el ladrón maestro *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el secreto del oro negro *Junior Olsen y la mina de plata *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el submarino *Los románticos *Veronica Mars Comerciales *Osito Bimbo (Pan Bimbo) *Juguetes Mattel (Barbie, Polly Pocket, Bratz) *Anuncios y voz de Televisa Canal 5 "En tu mismo canal" (1995-1997) *Comerciales de la empresa de cosméticos Garnier de L'Oréal (2012-2014) *Anuncios navideños del IMSS (Diciembre de 1995) *Anuncios, spots y voz de Cartoon Network (1995-2012) *Chicky (Kentucky Fried Chicken) *Crema Vitacilina (con el lema: "Ah, que buena medicina") *Cremas Hinds *Aromatizantes Air Wick *B.B Cream *Lactacyd *CBeebies Latinoamérica (2015) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *C2 Media - AB Grabaciones *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Fandango *Grupo Macías *Intertrack *Ki Audio *Larsa *Macías TV - Roman Sound *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Producciones Salgado *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sonomex *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *Top Audio *Voltaic Studios México Trivia *El artículo de Cristina en Wikipedia es otro de los pocos sobrevivientes al borrado masivo de actores de doblaje mexicanos en aquella página. *Cristina comparte algunos personajes con Vanessa Garcel: **Cristina es la voz base de Shizuka Minamoto en Doraemon, mientras que Vanessa la dobló en algunos capitulos de la temporada 1 de dicha serie. **Cristina es la voz base de Rini / Sailor Chibimoon en Sailor Moon, mientras que Vanessa la dobló en sus primeras apariciones y en las películas. **Cristina también es la voz base de Bombón en Las Chicas Superpoderosas, mientras que Vanessa la sustituyó por tres episodios debido a su embarazo. **Cristina también fue la primera voz de Mildred Embrollo en la serie La bruja desastrosa en las primeras 2 temporadas, pero Vanessa la sustituyó en la tercera temporada de la serie, sin embargo, Cristina retoma al personaje en el spin-off La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra. **Cristina reemplazó a Vanessa en la película Atlantis: El regreso de Milo en el personaje de Audrey Rocío Ramírez. *También comparte algunos personajes con María Fernanda Morales: **Cristina dobló a Kimi en algunos episodios de Aventuras en pañales, mientras que María Fernanda es la voz base del personaje. **También doblaron a Lola Bunny en Looney Tunes: Cristina la dobló en Los pequeños Looney Tunes, mientras que María Fernanda la dobló en la película Space Jam: El juego del siglo. **María Fernanda dobló a Marnie Piper (Kimberly J. Brown), en las dos primeras películas de la saga Halloweentown, y Cristina la sustituyó en las dos últimas películas de la saga, a pesar que el personaje no cambió desde la tercera película (Preparatoria Halloween) a la cuarta película (Regreso a Halloweentown), en la cual la actriz original fue sustituida por la actriz Sara Paxton. *También comparte algunos personajes con Betzabe Jara: **Cristina dobló a Kiki y a Ketto en la versión original de Kiki: Entregas a domicilio; mientras Betzabe dobló a los mismos personajes en el redoblaje. **Cristina dobló a la Oficial Jenny de Pokémon desde la temporada 8 hasta la 11 mientras en la siguiente temporada fue doblaba por Betzabe. *Ha interpretado en tres ocasiones el personaje Dorothy Gale (en diferentes producciones): en Los Niños de Oz, en Inocencia interrumpida (como un archivo de la película original de 1939), y en Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz. *En 2003 dobló a Anna Coleman (Lindsay Lohan) en Un viernes de locos y en 1995 dobló a Anabelle Andrews (Gaby Hoffmann) en Un viernes de miedo. Curiosamente estas dos cintas son remakes de la película de 1976 Un viernes alocado, y en las dos ocasiones dobló a la adolescente que cambia de cuerpo con su mamá, a pesar de ser producciones diferentes hechas con años de diferencia. Enlaces externos * *Cristina Hernández en Los diez locutores *Entrevista a Padmé Amidala - SWR-FCP *Entrevista en YouTube Parte 1 *Entrevista en YouTube Parte 2 *Cristina Hernandez Winter fest Hernández Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Artículos destacados Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Ganadores de los Premios Auris Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Bravo